Clarissa von Anstetten
thumb|300pxthumb|right|335 px Clarissa Gräfin von Anstetten, geb. Clara Prozeski, gesch. Kaufmann ist die Mutter von Jan und Julia, sowie Großmutter von Leonie und Timo. Außerdem ist sie die Ex-Frau von Christoph von Anstetten. Clarissa ist die Gründerin von Ligne Clarisse. Sie ist eines der Serien-biester und gilt als Intrigenkönigin. Sie war die beste Freundin von Charlie Schneider. Leben und Entwicklung Clara Prozeski wächst in einer Familie auf, die in sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen lebt. Kaum erwachsen, nimmt sie die Ersparnisse ihres Bruders Walter an sich und verlässt ihre Familie, um der Armut zu entfliehen. Fortan nennt sie sich Clarissa, da dies edler klingt. Sie heiratet Peter Kaufmann, der sie jedoch mit Ingrid Bohn betrügt, die von ihm schwanger wird. Peter will Clarissa verlassen, doch diese erpresst ihn mit ihrem Wissen von seinen kriminellen Machenschaften, sodass er nach Südamerika flieht. In Düsseldorf lernt Clarissa den Arichtekturstudenten Arno Brandner kennen und lieben. Arno ist jedoch nicht vermögend, wie Clara sich ihren Mann vorstellt. Bald muss sie feststellen, von ihm schwanger zu sein - mit Zwillingen. Nachdem sie Jan und Julia in der Pension ihrer Freundin Fiona zur Welt gebracht hat, lernt sie den charmanten Grafen Christoph von Anstetten kennen und wittert ihre Chance. Sie lässt Jan bei seinem Vater Arno zurück und zieht mit Julia auf Schloss Friedenau, wo sie zunächst als Kindermädchen arbeitet. Nicht nur Christoph, sondern auch sein Vater August ist von Clarissa begeistert. Bald läuten die Hochzeitsglocken und Clarissa wird eine Gräfin von Anstetten. Doch als bald ihre wahre Vergangenheit ans Licht kommt und sich ihre Kinder Jan und Julia wiederfinden, wird Clarissa von Christoph vor die Tür gesetzt, sie zieht daraufhin in ihr Penthouse. Von dort aus tyranisiert sie die von Anstettens auf Schloss Friedenau, um diese zu vertreiben, damit sie Alleinherrin über das Schloss sein kann. Mit ihren Intrigen zerstört sie das Leben einiger Menschen, nur ihre Erzfeindin Tanja kann sie niemals endgültig besiegen. Nachdem sie ihren Ex-Ehemann Christoph dazu gezwungen hat, sie erneut zu heiraten, um wieder eine von Anstetten zu werden, nimmt sich dieser vor den Augen von Clarissa das Leben. Das geht selbst an Clarissa nicht spurlos vorrüber, sie macht sich heftige Vorwürfe und benötigt von nun an psychologische Betreuung. Doch als ihre Erzfeindin Tanja in die Stadt zurückkehrt, wird ihr Kampfgeist erneut geweckt. Clarissa will Tanja endlich hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen, was ihr mit Hilfe einiger Freunde auch fast gelingt. Doch Tanja kann sich aus dem Polizeigewahrsam befreien und taucht unter. Clarissa wähnt sich währenddessen in Sicherheit und beschließt, mit ihrem Privatjet auf die Bahamas zu fliegen, um sich nach dem ganzen Stress ein wenig Urlaub zu gönnen. Bei einem Zwischenstop in London verschafft sich Tanja gewaltsam Zugang zu Clarissas Privatjet. Als die Maschine wieder in der Luft ist, gibt sich Tanja zu erkennen und bedroht Clarissa mit einer Waffe. In einem kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit gelingt es Clarissa, ihr die Pistole zu entreißen. Doch nun gerät die Maschine in ein Gewitter und verschwindet vom Radar. Clarissa und Tanja gelten als verschollen, da ihre Leichen nie gefunden werden. Einige Jahre später kehrt Tanja lebend nach Düsseldorf zurück, während Clarissas Verbleiben weiterhin ungeklärt ist. Über 10 Jahre nach dem Flugzeugabsturz stellt sich heraus, dass auch Clarissa noch am Leben ist. Dank einer Intrige von Tanja saß sie die ganze Zeit unschuldig in einem südamerikanischen Gefängnis ein. Nach ihrer Entlassung macht sich Clarissa auf die Suche nach ihren Kindern Julia und Jan, da sie sich inzwischen für deren Schicksal verantwortlich fühlt. Sie findet Julia auf Mallorca, wo diese inzwischen mit ihrem Ehemann Ricardo und ihrem Sohn Timo lebt. Auch Arno hat nach vielen Jahren wieder Kontakt zu Julia aufgenommen und reist ebenfalls auf Mallorca, wo er auf die totgeglaubte Clarissa trifft. Zunächst möchte er sie davon abhalten, wieder Kontakt zu Julia aufzunehmen, da diese nichts mehr mit Clarissa zu tun haben möchte. Auch Arno hält Clarissa auf Abstand, doch seine alten, wieder aufkeimenden Gefühle für Clarissa lassen ihn seine Meinung schließlich ändern. Clarissa ahnt nicht, dass auch ihr Sohn Jan inzwischen auf der Insel heimisch geworden ist und dort als Priester arbeitet. ... Mit der Hilfe von Ansgar von Lahnstein kommt Clarissa nach Düsseldorf zurück. Sie will Tanja schocken und tritt bei der Mother of Incest-Kampagne als Clarissa von Anstetten auf. Tanja ist zunächst geschockt aber schafft es, vor der Presse und den versammelten Gästen ihre Fassung zu wahren. Doch während Clarissa ihr wenig später kämpferisch Vernichtung schwört, liegen bei Tanja mehr und mehr die Nerven blank und sie erträgt weder Sebastians Fürsorge noch Ansgars Spott. Tanja quält die Vorstellung, dass ihre Erzfeindin - noch dazu als zweite Geschäftsführerin von 'LCL' – ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen will. Nach der ersten Konfrontation mit Tanja gelingt es Clarissa zwar, sie grundlegend zu verunsichern, aber noch lange nicht, die Begegnung in einen Sieg mit greifbaren Ergebnissen umzumünzen. Ansgar zeigt sich ungeduldig und will Tanja so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gremium drängen. Clarissa macht sich keine Illusionen, dass sie für Ansgar im Kampf gegen Tanja nur Mittel zum Zweck ist. Umso interessanter ist es für sie, dass Ludwig und Elisabeth sie bei einer Begegnung nicht verteufeln, sondern hofieren. Clarissa merkt, dass Tanja eifersüchtig auf Sonja Jäger ist und als Sonja nach einer Diskussion mit Tanja stürzt bringt Clarissa Tanja ins Gefängnis. Clarissa hat Beweis dafür, dass Tanja unschuldig ist, aber hält ihn zurück und bietet Tanja des Beweis für ihre Anteile an LCL. Tanja weigert sich zunächst, aber ihr wird klar, dass es für sie nur noch eine Chance gibt, das Gefängnis zu verlassen: Sie muss auf Clarissas Angebot eingehen. Tanja ist entsetzt, als ihr eröffnet wird, dass Clarissas Angebot nicht mehr zur Disposition steht. Dennoch gibt Sebastian nicht auf und schwört Clarissa, Tanja aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Clarissa wird nervös und verhindert, dass Tanja gegen Kaution aus der Untersuchungshaft entlassen wird, indem sie ein Handy in Tanjas Zelle schmuggeln lässt. Als Sebastian Clarissa zur Rede stellt, nimmt diese kein Blatt vor den Mund und zieht Sebastians Hass auf sich, nicht ahnend, dass sie in naher Zukunft auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sein wird. Er erpresst Clarissa mit der Leberspende von Timo. Inzwischen geht es Timo immer schlechter und die Zeit läuft davon. Clarissa muss handeln. Clarissa bringt Sebastian in ihre Gewalt und setzt Ricardo moralisch unter Druck, Sebastian einen Teil der Leber zu entnehmen, um Timo das Leben zu retten. Geschockt will Ricardo nichts mit Clarissas bestialischem Plan zu tun haben. Aber als es Timo zusehends schlechter geht, siegt die panische Angst des Vaters über die Moral des Arztes. Sebastian wird schließlich von Ansgar befreit und ist nicht mehr gewillt, Timo zu helfen. Clarissa, die glaubt, alle Hoffnung sei verloren, erfährt von Ricardo, dass Sebastian schon vor der Entführung zur Spende bereit war. Das weckt in ihr die Hoffnung, Sebastian doch noch mit der Herausgabe der Aufnahmen umstimmen zu können. Sie ahnt nicht, dass dieser bereits einen Entschluss gefasst hat. Während der OP übergibt Clarissa Tanja die Aufnahmen. Als Clarissa von Ansgars Plan, Lahnstein Enterprises zu vernichten und zu übernehmen erfährt will sie ihm helfen um an LCL zu kommen. ... Clarissa ist schockiert, als Ansgar ihr kündigt. Sie ahnt, dass er sie reingelegt hat. Tatsächlich: Die Beweise, die belegen, dass Ansgar Geld von Lahnstein Enterprises veruntreut hat, sind aus ihrem Safe verschwunden. Als ihr Tanja zudem ein sofortiges Hausverbot erteilt, ist für Clarissa endgültig die rote Linie überschritten. Sie beschließt, sich zurückzuholen, was ihr gehört, und bedroht Ansgar mit einer Waffe und schießt ihn an, jedoch ohne ihr Ziel - die Namensrechte von LCL zurückzubekommen - erreicht zu haben. Verzweifelt schlägt sie erneut um sich und eröffnet Sebastian die Wahrheit über Ansgars dunkle Machenschaften. Doch Ansgar entkräftet die gravierenden Vorwürfe als verzweifelte Lügen einer Frau, die nicht verlieren kann. Ansgar droht, sie wegen versuchten Mordes anzuzeigen. Daraufhin verlässt Clarissa die Stadt. Auftritte 1995= Von Anstetten 1.jpg|Folge 1|link=Folge 1 |-| 1996= |-| 1997= |-| 1998= |-| 1999= |-| 2000= |-| 2001= Clarissa 1605.PNG|Folge 1605|link=Folge 1605 |-| 2011= Clarissa 3864.png|Folge 3864|link=Folge 3864 Clarissa 3865 2.png|Folge 3865|link=Folge 3865 Clarissa 3866.png|Folge 3866|link=Folge 3866 Clarissa 3868.png|Folge 3868|link=Folge 3868 |-| 2012= Clarissa Comeback 3867.png|Folge 4000|link=Folge 4000 |-| 2013= Clarissa 4250.png|Folge 4250|link=Folge 4250 Kategorie:Familie von Anstetten Kategorie:Familie Prozeski Kategorie:Feinde